UPEC Constitution
THE CONSTITUTION OF THE UNITED PROVINCES OF EAST CYBERIA PREAMBLE This Constitution lays down the guiding ethics and the governing bodies with which the United Provinces of East Cyberia shall rule itself. This Constitution shall be inviolate in parts to preserve the ideals of the founders, those that fought against the oppressive regime of the West Cyberian Island, both at the start of the struggle and those that followed later in their footsteps. Let all people know that the citizens of the UPEC hold these ideals dear to their heart, and will stand against any person, state, or group that attempt to exstinguish our revolution. 1 The rights enjoyed by the citizens and residents of the UPEC, which will not be changed by amendment. 1.1 The Rights of all people in the UPEC- all people in the UPEC will have the right to: 1.1.1 Be secure in their persons and property- the government shall not illegally search or seize 1.1.2 A fair trial with competent legal advise, either through provided counsel or by the guiding hand of a neutral judge, and to a jury of their peers if they so desire. A person will not be compelled to testify against themselves, nor to provide any information that may be used against them. 1.1.3 Self determination- no person will own another person, nor hold another in unfair employment, nor cause another person to become the property or employee of another. 1.1.4 Gather in peaceful groups- any may assemble with another for any purpose that is not violent or will cause violence through its existence. 1.1.5 Speak freely in any form of media regarding any topic, except those that would be considered treasonous. The government can only prosecute or persecute a person for their speech only if it is considered treasonous. 1.1.6 Determine their reproductive futures. The government will not make laws regarding the use of contraceptives, abortion or the legal adoption of children, unless that adoption would be detrimental to the child. 1.1.7 Pursue a religious belief without the interference of the government or of other people; or, to follow no belief without interference. 1.1.8 Enlist in the People's Revolutionary Army freely. 1.2 The Rights of the citizens of the UPEC- all citizens will have the right to: 1.2.1 Excersize their franchise without interference of the government or other citizens. The right to vote will not be restricted by the government, except in the case of a citizen that has committed treason. 1.2.2 Hold public office. Only citizens can enter into public service, hold office, sit in a jury, or hold any other position in the government or be employed in any government agency. 1.2.3 Hold a commission in the People's Revolutionary Army. 1.3 Definitions of Citizenship 1.3.1 Those people born in the UPEC will gain citizenship upon reaching their majority, which will be defined by law. 1.3.2 Those people that fulfill the requirements of naturalization that will be defined by law will be awarded with citizenship. 1.4 Exclusion of legal entities. 1.4.1 In no way will any of these rights be considered applicable to legal entities. 1.4.2 Only human beings will enjoy the rights outlined above. 2. The restrictions placed upon the government of the UPEC 2.1 The government will not create laws that violate any part of this constitution. 2.2 The government will not involve itself in military activities that do not promote the ideals of this constitution. 2.3 The government will not conscript people into the People's Revolutionary Army 3. Definition of the boundaries of the UPEC 3.1 Physical boundaries 3.1.1 The physical boundaries of the UPEC are shown in the map attached to this Constitution. 3.2 Political Boundaries 3.2.1 The UPEC is made up five provinces: White Earth, Blue Earth, Liberty, Civitas, and Igualidad. 3.2.2 The Malanje Freezone is a protectorate of the UPEC. The Malanje (Mala'anje- ed.) people are free to make their own internal laws without the interference of any other province or the Federal Government of the UPEC. 3.2.2.1 The UPEC is responsible for the protection of the Malanje Freezone against any external enemies. 3.2.2.2 Any person of Malanje descent is free to relocate to the Malanje Freezone. The Federal government will subsidize any such move, especially from the desputed province of Mala. 3.2.3 The desputed provinces of Mala and Windsor (Windsor Islands-ed.)are protectorates of the UPEC, which is responsible for their protection. Due to the despute, the UPEC will recognize any genuine government-in-exile from these provinces, and will allow them to be represented in the Revolutionary Congress. 4. National Flag. 4.1 The National flag will be three equal fields of blue, red, blue. Contained within the red field will be a gold-bordered blue star, with a width equal to the width of the red field. Within the star will be the hammer-and-sickle emblem symbolizing our heritage as a formerly communist nation, founded upon the ideals of communism. 4.2 The National flag will be flown over every federal government building at full mast, unless the nation is in mourning- when the flag shall be flown at half-mast 5. The Revolutionary Congress 5.1 Representatives 5.1.1 Each Province will elect one representative for every five non-simulated citizens in residence. 5.1.2 Representatives will enjoy a term of six months 5.1.3 Representatives can only be compelled to leave the Congress through: their province's citizens' vote for recall, election to a post in a different branch of government, or conviction of treason. 5.1.4 The disputed provinces of Mala and Windsor Islands will have one representative 5.1.5 The Malanje Freezone will have a non-voting representative in the Congress. 5.2 Congressional Officers 5.2.1 The political party or coalition that holds the most seats in Congress will elect the President of the Congress. 5.2.1.1The President of the Congress will appoint a vice-president of the Congress, who will fulfill the responsibilities of the President of the Congress if necessary. 5.2.2 The President of the Congress will preside over any votes that come before the Congress. 5.2.3 The President of the Congress will 5.3 Congressional Powers 5.3.1 Only the Congress has the authority to declare war 5.3.2 The Congress will set the rates of taxes 5.3.3 The Congress shall create laws that will be binding. 5.3.3.1 Potential laws will be passed only with a 50% + 1 majority of assenting votes. 5.3.3.2 If a potential law passes the vote, it will be sent to the President for their signature. If the President signs the potential law, it will pass into actual law, and will be binding. If the law is not signed, it will be sent back to the congress for a revote and sent back to the President. If the President vetoes the potential law, the congress can override the veto with a 2/3 majority. 5.4 Activation 5.4.1 The Revolutionary Congress will only be active if there are at least three members. 6. The Judicial 6.1 Justices 6.1.1 Justices will be appointed by the President as necessary. 6.1.2 Appointees must be validated by a majority of Congress. 6.1.3 The senior Justice will be the Head Justice 6.1.3.1 The Head Justice will write the procedures for bringing cases before the court. 6.2 Responsibilities 6.2.1 Justices will interpret the laws of the UPEC, if challenged. If a law is in violation of this Constitution, 6.2.2 Justices will preside over any cases brought to them, whether civil or criminal. 7. The Executive 7.1 The President 7.1.1 The President will be elected by the entire electorate, once a year. 7.1.2 The President is the Commander-in-Chief of the People's Revolutionary Army in times of war 7.1.3 The President will execute the laws of the UPEC, and will create any agencies they may need to facilitate this responsibility. 7.1.4 The President will temporarily operate the government of the UPEC through Presidential Orders if the Congress or the Judicial Branch are no longer in operation. 7.1.5 The president will fulfill any obligations set out in other areas of this constitution. 8. The Economy- This section cannot be changed through amendment 8.1 Government Agencies 8.1.1 The Government will create a Central Bank. The Central bank will not be a borrowing bank, but instead will act as the marketplace. 8.1.1.1 The President will appoint a Central Banker, whom will record all transaction in the economy as they happen, with a buffer of three days. 8.1.2 The Congress shall create laws that define the amount and worth of the money supply in the UPEC, as well as the definition of "business," "corporation," and so on. The Congress will also create laws setting the tax rate. 8.2 Economic entities 8.2.1 The Simulated Citizens' Account 8.2.1.1 The Simulated Citizen's Account (SCA) will represent the money of the simulated citizens. 8.2.2 Business Accounts 8.2.2.1 Businesses will have separate accounts, and will be defined by law. 8.2.3 Personal Accounts 8.2.3.1 Individuals can have an account if they wish to participate in the economy. 8.2.4 Government Account 8.2.4.1 The government will have a number of accounts as defined by law. 8.3 Interactions 8.3.1 The Central Banker will record any of the interactions between accounts. 8.3.2 The Banker has a three day grace period to record interactions. 8.3.3 Interactions will be defined by law 9. Amendments- This section cannot be changed through amendment 9.1 Amendments can be passed though Congress like any proposed law 9.2 If passed, instead of going to the President, 2/3 of the electorate as a whole must assent. If the amendment passes, it is immediately enacted. Category:Constitutions Category:Laws